Marriage Starting Process
by marykayle
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are getting married! Everyone is super nervous and stressed out, and the bride and the groom are still insisting that they are too young for their lives to be waisted like that. It will take a lot of convincing and even more typical efforts to make the wedding happen.


A/N: Hey guys! Though this story is rated T, I suppose the more mature you are, the more you will like it. It's just the language and the situation, but anyway enjoy! This is slight AU based on another book. Originally posted on AO3 under the same title.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

"More? Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..."

"As you wish." Alya with a strong pull made a corset two fingers tighter. "Goes like this?"

Marinette mumbled something appreciating. She liked the skirt of the dress, very much - a fluffy amount of skirts, sewed with pearls, top was also okay for the reason of practical lacking of it - the dress didn't even reach the arm level, having in case of an emergency only a strip of fabric across the neck. But the middle of the dress...

(Marinette for some reason became extra mean before the wedding, dreaming of the bee sized waist and rechecking her already perfect dress - designed by herself, of course - for any imperfections or holes or loose needles ten times a day.)

Alya took a look into the mirror, clearly featuring all the colours of the bride's face and quickly loosed the lacing. Marinette could breathe in at last.

Sabine, tired of waiting outside, took a peek into the room.

"Are you ready yet? We still have hairstyling!"

"We'll manage, there are still three hours to the ceremony."

Marinette rolled her eyes and slightly groaned. Only three hours!

Alya wickedly pulled the lacing, making the bride break into another set of complaints about early killed life.

"And where is Nino?" asked Alya.

"He's trying to put Adrien into a black costume. He claims that he looks in it as a damn knows what," answered Sabine.

"Then let him put on the second, white one!"

"Someone accidentally sat on it, and it's crumpled!"

"Then get someone with an iron!"

"Okay!" Sabine, being extremely nervous, listened to all Alya's instructions. She disappeared, and her place took Alix. Well, better be said, some awful bunch of grass.

"So, how do you like it?" Alix was truly proud with whatever it was.

"What's that?" asked Marinette.

"Your bouquet. As you wanted, thirteen roses and an amount of floral grass!"

"But I didn't mean it must be more than roses! And what's with this... branch in the center? I asked for the bouquet, not for the bush!"

"As always, you try and that's what you receive..." mumbled Alix dejectedly.

Originally the bride's maid in honor and the groom's best man along with the important friends must have been providing the moral support of the mentioned, but everywhere everything was a mess, stressing everyone even more. And since Alya took the duty of the main manager of the process, she had no rest since the early morning.

Sabine reappeared at the door.

"When will you be ready?"

"After a while!" Alya snapped involuntary, seeing at the time she missed one button-hole. She started unlacing with such fury that Marinette felt herself a lonely pine during the hurricane. "How's the ironing?"

"I found the iron! Except I don't remember who lent it to me, so I simply left in in an open view!"

"And how's the groom?"

"According to his words - as a damn knows what in a white costume..."

There was a sound of a fight outside the room. Kim won.

"Marinette, see what I got you! Take it away from me, I don't like the sight of it in my arms!"

Alya absentmindedly flicked the gaze at the huge bunch of flowers, indeed looking strangely with Kim's (still sporty) outfit.

"Take it to the table, there's still a place near the cake. And tell the waiters to wait with the aperitifs, I'll finish with our bride now and come there myself!"

"Maybe there's no need to get me married?" hopelessly whined Marinette, preferring to be finished with once and forever. "Ohhh..."

"More tighter?" smirked Alya.

"N-noo," merely whispered the bride, forgetting the dream of the bee sized waist. She still had to leave the space for the food!

Finally Marinette was packed in the corset and dressed up in a wedding dress. It looked somehow different from the former try on. Maybe because it was inside out. The second attempt was barely more successful - Marinette amazingly stared at the huge tie on the stomach, and Alya - on the effective shoulders framed in the décolleté. Forth attempt wasn't enough to survive, but luckily this time everything fitted in place.

Alya eyed the bride for a little, before Sabine dove to her greedily, applying the make up and the hair. The change of the executor made Marinette complaining again.

"And to think I am still too youuung..."

"Yeah, go sit near the window and cry a little," smirked Alya. "It's one of the traditions, also you'll scare all the curious ones."

"Tradition the day before wedding, not two and a half hours before," protested Sabine, pulling the hairdresser with a great force, as if to pull out a bunch of hair for the memory.

"Two hours already? Ooohhh..."

"Yesterday she cried enough, thank you," Alya contradicted herself.

"By the way," remarked Alix, reappearing at the door, "it was you who proposed to sing 'If I knew before it's that bad to be married...' or something like that. By the end even I was in tears!"

Marinette once again tried to gain the attention to her horrible fate.

"I don't want to be marriiied..."

"You're starting that again?" hissed Alya. "Tell Adrien to undress?"

"N-no..." Marinette sucked in the air.

Let this dork suffer, too! God, why did she agree on this damned wedding? And to think about it, everything started so good, thought Marinette.

"Well, at least it's creative," decided Sabine, stepping away from her daughter to take a look on her masterpiece from afar.

Marinette took a glance in the mirror and thought that the wedding was not going to happen. Because she would have a heart attack now, and if not she, then Adrien.

"Pfft..." The bride shook her head, and the masterpiece went to hell. Sabine was groaning angrily, but luckily Alix stepped in and sent her to set the rest of the decorations, diving into Marinette's hair herself. In a mere hour she miraculously transformed the bride into something ethereal and ephemeral.

Marinette was afraid to move now and quietly observed herself in the mirror, feeling like a some fragile, flying and strange being. But - oh hell - these feelings were extremely nice...

Kim burst into the doors with Tom following behind.

"It's time to start, everyone is ready!"

The grand moment came. Marinette was eyed critically for the umpteenth time, and arm in arm with her father dumped out to the church gate.

Oh my gosh...

At the sight of the bride the crowd broke into cheers . Seeing the amount of people, Marinette panicked and stood still in the doors, silently howling from horror. Then she tried taking some steps back, but Alya and Alix were alerted, so the trick didn't pass.

The crowd, extremely cheerful even without pushing the bride to the groom, with awe watched as Adrien was also pushed towards Marinette by Nino and Kim with another modification of Alix's bush in his hands.

But when Adrien and Marinette saw each other, they stopped protesting at once. 'What did he say about being a damn knows what again?' thought Marinette. The brides from all over the world would fight to death for the right to own such a groom, and the winner would die immediately from happiness!

She had no idea what happened in Adrien's head, but the model without averting shining eyes from her came closer and with the immense relief presented the awful bush to his bride, which also happened to be extremely thorny. After that Adrien took Marinette's hand and led her ceremoniously to the altar.

Right in the center of the altar there was an iron in full sight. Blushing Sabine in panic ran there, taking the iron with her and hiding it behind her back. Alya facepalmed. Indeed, in an open view, nothing to add.

The ceremony went pretty well and without further complications.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste as your husband, in grief and joy, in sickness and health, till death do part you?"

"Yes."

"Adrien Agreste, do you..."

"Yes," quickly approved Adrien, clearly afraid of something going wrong at the last moment.

"Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are now a wife and a husband. Please exchange the rings. And may these circles without a beginning and end be the symbol of your strong love for each other."

Adrien reached for the ring and put it with shaky fingers on his wife's finger. She clearly was trembling an equal amount, because it took two failed attempts and a one last lucky to place the ring on the right finger.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

And when they melted in their first married kiss, both knew that everything was going to be okay. They had each other, after all.

Marinette threw the so-called bouquet backwards, aiming Alix in revenge, but it fell straight into Alya's arms. She let out a squeak, more because of the thorniness of the thing than of delight, eyeing the holes in Alix for her flower&grass choice. Alix innocently pretended to be absorbed with the ceremony.

"So what?" asked Adrien in a velvet voice. "Is it bad for you to be married after all?"

Marinette sniffed and crossed her arms onto the chest.

With him it was good even when married.

But damn will he hear this confession from her!

A/N: This along with How Do We Tell Them? are my first ff here. Leave your reviews please, any are appreciated;) also I was interested in kind of ML fan map. Help me, send me what country are you from if it's not hard to ask.


End file.
